Miracle
by Lone Dark Wolf
Summary: Sequel To A Quest For Vengeance. Like I said this is my story. Lone White Wolf and I are the same. I had to change. Check my Bio for Info. Read and Review Please!
1. That Fatal Day

Note: Here we go the sequel to A Quest For Vengeance. I Would advise you to read the first story first, then it would make a lot more sense. So Here we go.  
  
Miracle  
  
That Fatal Day.  
  
The image replayed over and over in his head. As she took her own daggers and thrust them into her chest in order to save everyone else. He knew he was being rather selfish, but he wouldn't of cared if everyone else had died. As long as he didn't have to watch her die he could of still had the hope that she had won the battle and lived on. But he will never have that thought ever cross his mind. She was dead. He knew it and he would just have to try to accept it. But for some reason he couldn't. He hated the fact that he had finally found something worth holding onto and he could do nothing to prevent it from vanishing. He had known love and lost and he never wanted to feel it again.  
  
She would dream about it almost ever night. The way she had warned her about getting to close and how she didn't listen. She saw her death a thousand times as if she had a replay button in her mind. She was her best friend, even though they had never said it to each other, she knew that it was true. She couldn't get over the fact that she was gone again, but this time for good.  
  
The first few weeks were miserable for the two teams. They didn't have anything else to do except think of that fatal day. Kelly was a wreck. It took her so long to get over it all. She never will totally get over it, but she could block it out of her head. Everyone tried to comfort her. They would try to change the subject and go out to places. It didn't work. Kelly would never say goodbye to Sakura, even if she was already gone.  
  
Hiei wasn't involved in any of this. He stayed in the woods and no one had seen him since and nobody even bothered to try to talk. He didn't plan on coming around anytime soon. He had to think and all he really wanted was to be left alone.  
  
He wasn't the only one who had wanted to be left alone, but at least he had gotten his way. Sakura's body lay on the floor. Faint footsteps were coming close to her. They saw her lying there and rushed over. They checked her pulse..........nothing, but her body was still warm which meant that they could still save her. Truth be told she wasn't dead when her team left her there like she wanted. But she did die eventually. She was carried out of the abandoned building and rushed to a house. She was set on the bed and someone else had come into the room and started to try to help her. Once her shirt had been taking off, it made it very difficult with her gem. They didn't know how to operate with that. They did the best they could.  
  
Sakura woke up about a day later. Her eyes slowly opened as she saw a place that she had never seen before. She sat up slowly and looked around her. She saw the door knob start to turn. She got up and ran for the corner where the door would cover her. The door opened all the way and she could see someone step in. It was a young male. He closed the door. Sakura reached for her sides, to find that her daggers were gone. So she crept over and turned the door knob very quietly. She stepped out the door and the floor creaked and the young man turned around. Sakura slammed the door in his face and ran down the hall towards the steps. She ran down them and ran into an old man, making them both fall down. The young man came down the steps and grabbed Sakura's arms.  
  
"Calm down," he said.  
  
"Let me go!" Sakura yelled as she tried to get out of the man's grip she couldn't. All of this happening snapped back a memory. She wouldn't let that happen again. She twisted her arms and grabbed the mans arms and twisted them. He let go of her and she started to run again. She ran outside and had no idea where she was. She didn't recognize anything. So she decided just to run anywhere, but the man came upon her again. He grabbed her wrist so that she couldn't get away, but what surprised her was that he had grabbed her rather gently.  
  
"Don't be afraid," the man said softly, "I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
Sakura settled down and the man released her, "Who are you and what do you want?"  
  
"My name is Reese," the young man answered, "I was the one who just saved your life. Actually my grandpa was the one who brought you back to life, I just brought you here. So whats your name?"  
  
"I'm.....," Sakura started, but then changed her mind, "That's none of your business."  
  
"Um, okay," Reese said, "At least tell me what happened to you."  
  
"I died," Sakura said as she turned away from him and looked at the new landscape that she was on, "Where are we?"  
  
"We're a good 8 hours from where I found you," Reese answered.  
  
"8 hours?" Sakura asked softly as she put her head down.  
  
"Yeah," Reese answered, "but I really don't remember which direction that was in."  
  
"So you have no idea where it is that you found me?" Sakura asked, still with her back to them.  
  
"No, I'm sorry but I don't," Reese said as he walked in front of her, "You're welcome to stay here until you're ready to go back on your own."  
  
Sakura didn't say anything. She fell to the ground and held her chest. She was having trouble breathing, "No not again!" she yelled, "I can't go through with this again."  
  
Reese grabbed her and picked her up. He took her back inside and up into the room, "You're going to stay here until you get better."  
  
And she did.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hey what do you think? Please review. 


	2. Something Unexpected

Note: Chapter two to Miracle.  
  
Something Unexpected.  
  
It had been four years since Sakura was found by Reese. She lived with him and his grandfather, Ray, ever since. She was treated as if she was family. For the first few weeks they both took very good care of her, but now she did her own work around the house. She now had short hair with blue streaks in it. She had gotten a little taller too, but not much. She was unrecognizable.  
  
She was now out in the garden, pulling weeds. "Hmmm hmmm hmmm," she was humming as she treated the plants. Her favorite part of the garden was where she planted flowers of her own. She had red, white, and pink roses. She always went over to them last, so that she would end up in her favorite spot.  
  
She went over to her little section of the garden, "Beautiful," she said. Then she started to sing,  
  
A Penny for your thoughts now baby Looks like the weight of the world's On your shoulders now.  
  
I know you think you're going crazy Just when it seems everythings Gonna work itself out They drive you right back down.  
  
And you said it ain't fair That a man walks When a bird can fly We have to kick the ground While the stars kiss the sky They say that spirits live A man as to die They promised us truth Now they're giving us lies.  
  
Gonna take a miracle to save us this time And your savior has just left town Gonna need a miracle 'Cause it's all on the line And I won't let you down The river of your hope is flooding And I know the dam is busted If you need me I'll come running I won't let you down... no, no. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Another BON JOVI song, Miracle.  
  
She thought back to four years ago and what happened. She had made up this song awhile after it all happened. If refelcted a lot about herself. She always wondered why things were they way they were. She never really belived that things happened for a reason. She hated the idea of fate. She believed that she was in control of her own life.  
  
"I didn't know that you sang," a voice came from behind her.  
  
She spun around quickly and saw that Reese was the one who was talking to her, "Oh Reese, it's you. You startled me."  
  
"Sorry," Reese said, "If you don't mind me asking, what were you singing?"  
  
"Oh, nothing," Sakura answered, "It's just something I put together about three years ago."  
  
"What was it about?" Reese asked.  
  
"Well....," Sakura started, but then she stopped.  
  
"Come on tell me," Reese pushed.  
  
"Just that everyone needs a miracle I guess," Sakura answered as she turned around and worked on the garden again.  
  
"Have you gotten yours yet?" Reese asked as he crouched down next to her.  
  
"Yes," Sakura answered, "But the song wasn't about my miracle, it was about somebody's who hasn't come yet."  
  
"Who's?" Reese asked.  
  
"That's none of your business," she said, angerly as she got up and walked towards the house. *He asks to many questions. He needs to learn about privacy.* She walked up the steps of the huge house to the room where she had been staying for the past three years. She jumped up onto the bed and put her hands under her head. After that she began to think about four years ago, again. *I wonder what's been happening without me. I hope Kelly's been okay. Maybe I should go back. But why haven't I yet? You'd think that I would have gone the second that I was cured. But then that offer that Ray gave to me. I have to wait till then. Then I can go back to everyone, to Hiei.* She turned to her side and rested her eyes.  
  
Weeks later Ray went over to Sakura, who was sitting by her rose bushes, singing,  
  
You're looking for salvation You thought that it'd be shining Like an angel's light Well, the angels left this nation And salvation caught the last train Out tonight He lost one hell of a fight.  
  
He said I'm just one man, that's all I'll ever be I never can be evertthing you wanted from me I've got plans so big That any blind man could see I'm standing in the river Now I'm drowning in the sea.  
  
Gonna take a miracle to save us this time And your savior has just left town Gonna need a miracle And your heartbeat is slowing down Your feet are grounded still You're reaching for the sky You can let 'em clip your wings 'Cause I believe that you can fly.  
  
Well my eyes have seen the horror Of the coming of the flood I've driven deep in the thorny crown Into the soul of someones son Still I'll look you in the eye 'Cause I've believed in things I've thought Abd I'll die without regret For the wars I have thought  
  
Gonna take a miracle to save you this time And your savior has just left town Gonna need a miracle 'Cause your hearts doing time And your conscience is calling you out It ain't all for nothing Life ain't written in the sand I know the tide is coming But it's time we made a stand With a miracle.  
  
"That was very lovely," Ray said as he sat down next to her.  
  
"Thank you," Sakura said, "What do you want?"  
  
"I'm ready if you are," Ray said, "Are you?"  
  
Sakura nodded her head and stood up. She followed Ray into the house and then into a room.  
  
Sakura woke up a few hours later. She had been put asleep. *Alright. Now I can leave.* She left the room and found both Reese and Ray in the living room, "I have something to tell you both. I'm leaving. I'm going to my old friends. I've really enjoyed all the time that I've spent here. Thank you both. Now I'm going to change and then leave." She went up the stairs and into her room before they had time to say anything to her.  
  
She changed her clothes and as soon as she was done she heard a light tap on the door, "Come in," she said. Reese walked in.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure," Sakura said, "I need to go back. Now goodbye."  
  
She started to walk out the door but Reese grabbed her arm rather hurtfully, "That really wouldn't be a good idea,"  
  
"What are you doing?" Sakura asked as she tried to get out of his grip, "Let go of me!"  
  
"I think you should have a seat," he said as he threw her own the bed. He followed her and pinned her down, "You're not going anywhere."  
  
"What do you want!" Sakura yelled.  
  
"What every man wants of course," he said as he ripped her shirt open, making all the buttons snap off.  
  
Sakura wasn't going to take this. She kicked him right inbetween the legs and ran for the door. She just missed Ray grabbing her. She slammed the door and ran. She didn't know where she was going, but that didn't stop her. She just kept running. * I need to find a public place to stay.*  
  
She ran for quite sometime. By late night she found a fair of somesort. She ran right to it. Once she got there she rested on a bench. She looked around her every now and then. She couldn't see them anywhere. She closed her eyes and could feel tears running down her face.  
  
"Why are you crying?" someone asked.  
  
Sakura opened her eyes to see a little three year old girl standing right in front of her. The little girl had bright pink hair and beautiful green eyes.  
  
"Uh, why?" the little girl asked.  
  
Sakura wipped her tears away, "It's nothing. Whats your name?"  
  
"My names Kelci," the girl answered, "and I'm here with my mommy and daddy." she pointed in a direction. Sakura took a look and saw something she didn't expect.  
  
Kelly and Kurama. _______________________________________________________________________  
  
Another chapter done. Yet again I would like to say that I LOVE BON JOVI!!!!! I've been to two of their tour concerts!!! I have a whole wall full of pictures that my family took at one of them and he's like 10 feet away!!!!! My whole room is in a Rock N Roll design because of BON JOVI!!!!! Anyways thats not the point. Please review. 


	3. Have We Met?

Note: I know it's been awhile since I've written, but I'm writing now, so enjoy.  
  
Have We Met?  
  
"I want you to meet my parents," Kelci said, as Sakura starred at Kelly and Kurama, "Will you?"  
  
"Um....sure," Sakura said as she stood up and crossed her arms across her chest, in order to keep her shirt together. She walked behind Kelci, towards her parents.  
  
"Mommy, daddy, meet my new friend," Kelci said as she pulled at Kelly's clothes.  
  
Kelly and Kurama turned around and saw Sakura. She was a wreck, not a very good first sight.  
  
"Um... well hello," Kelly said as she reached her hand out.  
  
Sakura put out one of her hands in order to shake, and she kept one across her chest.  
  
"I'm Kelly and this is Kurama," Kelly said, "Whats your name?"  
  
Sakura was confused, then she remembered at how different she looked then from the last time she saw her. She decided to lie, in order to keep her from getting hurt. She would tell her once every new thing had blown over, "My names Sakuya. I know I don't have a very good appearance right now, but believe me I don't normally look like this."  
  
"Are you alright?" Kurama asked as he noticed that her shirt had no buttons and she was holding it shut.  
  
Sakura smiled in her mind, *Kurama, still as caring as ever.*, "Um... yeah I'll be alright."  
  
"Mommy can I play with Sakuya? Please?" little Kelci asked.  
  
"Do you have anyplace to stay?" Kelly asked.  
  
Sakura shook her head with a frown on her face.  
  
"Would you like to stay a night or two?" Kurama asked.  
  
*Four years, and they act like they've been married for twenty.* "Would you mind?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Of course not," Kelly said, "It's alright by us."  
  
"Thank you," Sakura said.  
  
"Lets go now," Kurama said, "and get you cleaned up."  
  
They traveled to their house, not far away, it was a big house. *I guessed they moved far away after they got married. They went inside and Kelly took Sakura upstairs. "Go ahead and take a look. Find what you like."  
  
Sakura looked through the closet. She found a shirt that she was willing to wear. She also saw the dress that she had ruined. She looked at it for a moment and then shut the closet door.  
  
"You go ahead and change," Kelly said, "Come on down when you're done."  
  
Kelly left the room and Sakura changed her shirt. She put her old shirt into the trash and started to look around the room. Kelly still had everything she did four years ago. She decided that she should go downstairs, so she did.  
  
"Much better," Kelly said, "You want a tour?"  
  
"Sure," Sakura answered.  
  
Kelly started to show Sakura around. After the tour Sakura was just so curious about her and Kurama she just had to ask, "When did you and Kurama get married?"  
  
"A few years ago," Kelly answered, "Would you like to see the pictures?"  
  
Sakura nodded and followed Kelly into a different room. Kelly pulled out a photo album and sat down. Sakura joined her. Kelly opened the photo album and started to show her the pictures. Kelly looked beautiful in her wedding dress and Kurama looked very handsome. The last picture was a group picture. She pointed each person out. "This one is Yusuke, and this weird looking one is Kuwabara. This little cat's name is Kitty and that beauty is Yugi. They were all just guests, but this one was Kurama's best man." Sakura looked at the person she was pointing at. It was Hiei. Sakura just looked at him and didn't say anything.  
  
"Who was your maid of honor?" Sakura asked finally.  
  
"I didn't have one," Kelly answered with a quiet voice.  
  
"Why not?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Because my best friend couldn't make it," Kelly said, "and nobody else could take her place."  
  
Sakura was touched, deeply. Kelly got up and started to walk away. Sakura saw the tears in her eyes and said, "I'm sorry."  
  
Kelly turned around and asked, "What for?"  
  
"For bringing up such a hurtful subject, I guess," Sakura answered.  
  
Kelly just looked at Sakura for a moment and then asked, "Have we met?"  
  
"No...of..course not," Sakura said.  
  
"Are you sure?" Kelly asked, "It's like I've known you for years."  
  
"No believe me," Sakura said, "I would remember somebody as nice as you."  
  
"Yeah," Kelly said, "I suppose it's quite impossible that we could of known each other before."  
  
"Yeah," Sakura said.  
  
"Come on," Kelly said, "Let's go get something to eat."  
  
Sakura noticed that Kelly had a smile on her face once again. She got up and followed Kelly to the kitchen. Kelly started to make dinner and Sakura said faintly, "When did you learn how to cook?"  
  
"Excuse me?" Kelly asked.  
  
"Nothing," Sakura said, "Just thinking out loud."  
  
"Okay," Kelly said as she went back to cooking.  
  
Sakura wondered back into their living room and saw Kurama playing with Kelci. It was the most adorable thing she had ever seen. She watched as Kurama picked Kelci up and swung her around. Kelci was laughing wih joy and she had a huge smile on her face. She looked a lot like Kelly. Sakura had known Kelly when she was very small, because she was older then her, she saw her when she was very young. They weren't friends then, but Sakura had seen her once. When she was robbing a building, her family was there. That face was hard to forget. Sakura always had the feeling that she was the reason why Kelly became a criminal and it hurt her to think that. If she hadn't gone into that building that day maybe Kelly wouldn't have seen it and want to be a thief too. But shit happens and there isn't anything anyone can do about it.  
  
"Dinner is ready," Kelly said, throwing Sakura out of thought. She saw Kurama set Kelci down and head for the kitchen. Kelci ran past Sakura and into Kelly.  
  
"She's an angel," Sakura said as Kurama came up.  
  
"Maybe when she's sleeping," Kurama joked, "Sit."  
  
Sakura sat down next to Kelly and Kelci. They started to eat. Kelci was actually playing with her food but it eventually got into her mouth. Afterwards Kelly took Kelci upstairs to get cleaned up and Sakura and Kurama sat in the living room.  
  
In order to seem normal Sakura asked, "How did you and Kelly meet?"  
  
"It's really a weird story," Kurama said, "Probably to much so to discuss it."  
  
"Try me," Sakura said, interested in what kind of lie he would come up with. He actually didn't lie, at least not really. He said that they were both detectives, which they were, and that they got put on the same mission, which they did. He just didn't metion anything about the spirit world.  
  
"How is that weird?" Sakura asked. She was having fun with this.  
  
"Well," Kurama said, "The weird thing is that the person who we had to find was her old best friend. Sad story really."  
  
Kelly came down without Kelci. Sakura figured that she had put her to bed, "We have a guest room that you could stay in."  
  
"Thanks," Sakura said.  
  
"Follow me," Kelly said as she led Sakura into the guest room, "I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Night," Sakura said before Kelly closed the door. Sakura turned the lights off and went towards the window. She pulled the curtains and let the moonlight in. The moon was full and rather big that night. She opened the window and climbed outside. She went up to the roof and layed down. She was deep in thought. It was nice to be with Kelly again and how badly she wanted to tell her, but she couldn't. She had to keep her safe from everything. In a few days she would leave and deal with her problems and then come back and tell her everything. Then she would have her best friend back and then she could go see Hiei.  
  
Sakura thought about Hiei for awhile that night. She thought of the picture that she had seen of him earlier that day and then she realized something and she started to laugh. She had noticed that Hiei had grown a bit.  
  
She climbed back into the window after about an hour. She closed the window and pulled the curtains over. She then found her way to the bed. She soon found herself slipping off as her eyes became heavy. She soon was fast asleep.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Well? Please tell me what you thought about it. In other words REVIEW!!!!!! 


	4. Getting To Know Each Other

Note: I said that I would update more. I meant what I said and I said what I meant.....you know the rest. Chapter 4  
  
Getting To Know Each Other.  
  
Sakura woke up rather early the next day. She put on her old pants and Kelly's shirt. She then went downstairs to find Kelly sitting on the couch....she was holding something. Sakura went in for a closer look. She saw that is was a necklace that Kelly had lent to her for her dance that one night. Sakura heard Kelly talking to herself. She was saying things like, "Why did you do that? You really didn't have to." Sakura saw a tear fall down her cheek. Then she said something else, "Why am I all of a sudden thinking of you again. I haven't thought about that day for almost a year now. But our new guest just reminds me of you. I hope you're listening."  
  
*I am listening, and I'm so sorry.* Sakura thought as she took a step back and decided to go back upstairs. She started up the stairs, but Kelly heard her.  
  
"Who's there?" she asked as she looked up.  
  
"It's just me," Sakura said, "I didn't mean to disturb you, so I'm just going to go back upstairs."  
  
"Nonsense," Kelly said, "Please join me."  
  
Sakura put a small smile on her face and joined Kelly on the couch. Sakura looked at Kelly and then asked, "What's that?"  
  
"It's my favorite necklace," Kelly answered.  
  
"What makes it so special?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I just like it is all," Kelly answered, "Are you hungry?"  
  
"Not really," Sakura answered.  
  
"To bad," Kelly said, "Because it's breakfast time." Kelly put the necklace on the coffee table and got up and went into the kitchen, but Sakura stayed on the couch looking at the necklace. It was a cheap silver necklace with a heart with wings. It looked okay, but it was no prize possession. Sakura had guessed it was because that she had worn it last was what made it so special.  
  
Sakura looked up as she heard someone coming down the stairs. It was Kurama. "Good morning," he said.  
  
"Morning," Sakura said back, "Have a nice sleep?"  
  
"Fine," Kurama said, "and you?"  
  
"Fine," Sakura answered, "Kelly's in the kitchen making breakfast, I guess."  
  
"I figured," Kurama said, "Ever since she learned how to cook she won't let anyone else do it."  
  
Sakura smiled and thought, *I still wonder when she learned how to cook.*  
  
"Breakfast is almost ready," Kelly yelled from the kitchen, "Please come in here."  
  
Kurama went into the kitchen and Sakura got up from the couch and followed him. Kelly was still doing some cooking, but there was some food on the kitchen table.  
  
"Sit down," Kelly said to both of them. They did so and Kelly served them her delicious breakfast. Afterwards they went back into the living room and talked for quite sometime. Awile after Kelci came running down the stairs.  
  
Kelly got up and went to her daughter and said, "You sound like a monster pounding down the stairs like that." She picked her up a carried her over to the couch and sat down with her on her lap.  
  
"I do it just to bother you," Kelci said as she hugged Kelly around the neck. Kelly hugged her back and then kissed her on the top of the head. "I'm hungry."  
  
"What do you want?" Kelly asked as she got up.  
  
"I want pancakes and waffles and fruit," Kelci said.  
  
"You can have either pankcakes OR waffles," Kelly said, "and you can pick one fruit."  
  
"Blueberries and waffles!" Kelci screamed as they went into the kitchen together.  
  
Kurama turned his attention to Sakura and asked, "So do you know where you're going?"  
  
"Um...well....no," Sakura said, "I just had to get away."  
  
"Away from what?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Life," Sakura answered, "For a few years now my life as been nothing but hurt and betrayal and I can't stand it anymore, so I just left from where I was."  
  
"Was where you were your home?" Kurama asked.  
  
"No," Sakura said as she shook her head, "I don't really have a home. I just stay wherever I can."  
  
"I have an idea," Kurama said, "Why don't you and Kelly go to the mall and for one buy you a new outfit and you two should get to know each other a little better."  
  
"Great idea," Kelly said as she walked back into the room, "I'd love to help you get some new clothes and talk."  
  
"Okay," Sakura said, "When do you want to do this?"  
  
"How about this afternoon," Kelly said, "We can go out for lunch as well."  
  
"Fine by me," Sakura said.  
  
Around 11am Kelly and Sakura left the house and headed for the city. They went to the mall first and looked for clothes.  
  
Sakura didn't really care for shopping, especially for clothes, but she was spending time with Kelly and she actually had fun. Kelly would pick out clothes and then make her try them on. Sometimes they were okay clothes and sometimes they made her look ridiculous. They finally found exactly what they were looking for. It was long black pants with a white shirt that buttoned up. The back of the shirt went down to her knees and the front showed her belly button.  
  
"That looks great," Kelly said, "Now lets go get something to eat."  
  
They went to the food court and ordered some food and sat down. Sakura had changed into her new clothes right after she bought them.  
  
"Now don't get anything on that," Kelly joked.  
  
"Don't worry I won't," Sakura said.  
  
"So tell me about yourself," Kelly said, "Where are you headed to?"  
  
"Well I'm going to go see a old friend," Sakura said.  
  
"Where at?" Kelly asked.  
  
"I don't know where she is," Sakura said, "I visited her once but I never knew where we were so I'm just looking for a familiar place."  
  
"Thats to bad," Kelly said, "Maybe I can help. Describe it to me."  
  
Sakura told her about the building that she slept on and about the huge tower and the woods.  
  
"I know where that is," Kelly said, "I use to live there, and you're in luck. My family is going there in a week to visit my old friends. Maybe you could stay with me until then and you can travel with us."  
  
"Great," Sakura said monotonously.  
  
"Good," Kelly said, "Now let's finish up and do some more shopping or something."  
  
"Okay," Sakura said.  
  
They went shopping for more things. Like clothes and assessories. They got home around seven. They walked in the door laughing at a lame joke that one of them had said.  
  
"Have a good time?" Kurama said as he saw them.  
  
"Yep," Kelly said, "Just one more thing. Come on Sakuya follow me."  
  
Sakura did so and Kelly led her into a different room. She took out a pair of scissors and told Sakura to turn around. Kelly cut the back of her shirt in half, all the way up the her lower back and she noticed something. She lifted up the shirt a bit and saw a tattoo. It was a black dragon curled up in a circle, "What's this?"  
  
"What's what?" Sakura asked.  
  
"This tattoo?" Kelly asked.  
  
Sakura had forgotten about that. She had gotten it done about three years ago, "Well it's a dragon of course."  
  
"Well yeah I guess it is," Kelly said as she gave out a little laugh, "Well now you get to show it off."  
  
"Cool," Sakura said, "Now why don't you start up dinner."  
  
"Okay," Kelly said, "Would you get Kelci for me. She's probably in her room."  
  
"Sure thing," Sakura said.  
  
Kelly went downstairs and Sakura went towards Kelci's room. She knocked on the dorr, but nobody answered. So she knocked again........nothing. She opened the door and said softly, "Kelci are you in here." The light was off so she turned it on. Kelci wasn't in there, but Sakura noticed a piece of paper on her bed. She went over to it and picked it up. It was a note. Sakura read it and her eyes grew wide.  
  
She ran out of the room and rushed down stairs. She sounded like Kelci as she pounded down them. She ran into the kitchen and shouted, "Kelly ...she's....she's...."  
  
"She's what?" Kelly asked.  
  
"She's gone!" Sakura yelled, "and I know who took her!"  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
What did you think? It was pretty good right? PLEASE REVIEW! 


	5. New Name, Old Acquaintances

Note: I know you all are going to want to read this chapter because take a wild guess at who she runs into this time!!!!  
  
New Name, Old Acquaintance  
  
"Who?!," Kelly yelled, "Who took my daughter?!"  
  
"Read the note," Sakura said softly.  
  
Kelly did and then asked, "Who's Reese?"  
  
"It's somebody I know," Sakura said, "Thats who I was running away from when I met you guys. I can't believe he found me already. I thought that it would take much longer and I thought that in a week I would be somewhere else."  
  
"We have to go find him," Kurama said.  
  
Sakura held her chest and then realized something, "I'm no match for him anymore,"  
  
"What?" Kelly asked.  
  
"I can't beat him," Sakura said more loudly.  
  
"Then it's a bad idea if you come," Kelly said.  
  
"No I have to come," Sakura said.  
  
"No. It's alright We'll get him and you'll be safe. Please don't come with us." Kelly said, "I can't loose another friend."  
  
Sakura looked up into Kelly's eyes and saw how serious they were. Sakura nodded, "But, you have to go get your friends help. You two can't do it alone. Deal?"  
  
"Deal," Kelly said after a moment of thought.  
  
"Good," Sakura said, "You can leave tomorrow. Believe me he won't hurt her. It's not you he's after. It's just a threat so get some rest."  
  
"She's right," Kurama said to Kelly.  
  
"I know she is," Kelly said with a sigh.  
  
They ate together with silence and when they were done Kelly started doing the dishes. Sakura went over to her and started to talk with her. She said, "I'm really sorry for all of this. I should have known. When this is all over you won't be seeing me again."  
  
Kelly stopped doing the dishes and looked at Sakura, "Sakuya, I never want to hear you say things like that. It's no your fault. I don't blame you."  
  
"You should," Sakura said, "I'm the one that lived with him for four years and never saw this coming. I should have left the first day that I could."  
  
"What do you mean by the first day that you could?" Kelly asked.  
  
Sakura looked back at Kelly and said, "That's a different story. Do you need any help?"  
  
"No," Kelly said.  
  
"Okay," Sakura said as she left the room and went to sit down with Kurama, "Do you blame me?"  
  
"No," Kurama said, "You couldn't have known that he would take our daughter."  
  
"But I knew he would do something," Sakura said as she got up, "I think I'm just going to go to bed."  
  
"Okay," Kurama said, "Have a nice rest."  
  
"Thank you," Sakura said as she went up the stairs and into the room that she had stayed in the night before. *I feared that this would happen, but not this soon.* Sakura went up onto the roof again and looked at the night sky. There were no stars because the moon was full and to bright. *I don't care if I made a deal with her. Okay Sakuya won't go.* Sakura went back into her room and fell asleep.  
  
Once Sakura woke up she went downstairs and nobody was there, "They must of left already," she said out loud, "All right lets get to work."  
  
Sakura took some money from Kelly's bag and headed to the stylist.  
  
"What can I do for you?" The woman asked.  
  
"I want a new look, so no one can recognize me," Sakura answered.  
  
"Okay lets get to work," The woman said as she lead Sakura over to a chair and got to work.  
  
Three hours later the woman was done and Sakura looked very different. She had hair lengtheners and her hair was now black ( I don't care SHUT UP! YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE! ) She still had blue streaks in and the woman had put tiny braids in it and put it up. Sakura then went to get make-up on. She had light black eye shadow and some sort of cream that made her skin lighter and kind of give it a little glow. *Mission accomplished* She left and started walking. She still didn't know where she was supposed to go. So she asked around.  
  
After an hour of asking she finally found someone who knew where she was talking about. They gave her directions and she started that way.  
  
She walked for hours until the place started to look familiar. She was in the woods *I've done it*  
  
"Now I thought you made a deal with Kelly saying you wouldn't come," a voice said.  
  
Sakura turned and saw who she thought she would see, "Let Kelci go!"  
  
"Now that's no fun," Reese said, "Don't be afraid. I have a present for you." He snapped his fingers and Sakura heard a loud stomping coming her way. She saw some kind of monster, "You know you can't win this fight." Sakura knew that he was right so she decided to run.  
  
She ran towards the front of the woods and into the city with people, but before she got there she tripped over something and fell to the ground. She heared someone groan and she turned around. She had tripped over someone. Then she noticed.......it was Hiei! He had been sitting against a tree and sleeping. Sakura got up and so did he.  
  
"Watch where you're going," Hiei said as he leaned up against the tree.  
  
"What were you doing sleeping in the woods anyway?" Sakura said.  
  
"Thats none of your business," Hiei said as he put his head down.  
  
"Whatever," Sakura said before something was wrapped around her neck and she was thrown against a tree.  
  
Hiei looked up and saw her as she was being stranggled. Hiei stood straight up and took out his sword and threw it at the monster. It went right inbetween it's eyes. It's hands let go of Sakura and he feel to the ground. Sakura slid down the tree and sat on the ground.  
  
Hiei came over and picked up his sword, "Out of curiousity. What was that about?"  
  
"Thats none of your business," Sakura mocked.  
  
"Fine," Hiei said as he started to walk away.  
  
"Thank you," Sakura said as she got up.  
  
Hiei stopped and looked back at her. There was something about her. He shook his head and started to leave.  
  
"Wait!" Sakura yelled, "I have something to ask you."  
  
"What," Hiei said.  
  
"Well....um... do you think that you could lead me out of here?" Sakura asked.  
  
Hiei didn't say anything for awhile, but then he gave the answer, "Whatever."  
  
He started to walk and Sakura followed him. They finally got out of the woods, "There," Hiei said, "Now goodbye."  
  
"Thanks again I guess," Sakura said.  
  
Hiei started back into the woods until somebody called out his name. He turned around and saw Kurama coming towards him.  
  
"Kurama?" Hiei said.  
  
"Hey," Kurama said, "Long time no see. I need your help. I need you to..... Who's this." He pointed at Sakura.  
  
"I don't know," Hiei said, "I lead her out of the woods."  
  
"What's your name?" Kurama asked.  
  
*Not again* "My name is.......Ying Fa," Sakura said....it was the first name that came to her mind.  
  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Kurama and this is Hiei," Kurama said as he held out his hand.  
  
Sakura shook it and then stood in silence.  
  
Kurama turned back to Hiei and told him the whole story, "Will you help?"  
  
"I have nothing better to do," Hiei said.  
  
"Thank you Hiei," Kurama said.  
  
"Can I help?" Sakura asked.  
  
"What can you do," Hiei asked.  
  
"Whatever I can," Sakura said angerly  
  
"Yeah," Kurama said, " Sakuya said we would need all the help we can get. We would love to have your help. Now come on, we have to meet up with everyone else."  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Well. Please tell me what you think. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Goodbye YingFa

Note: I don't know if I like where this is going and I've been having a total writters block, that's why I havn't been writting, but I'm sick right now and I'm bored so here goes nothing.  
  
Goodbye Ying Fa  
  
They traveled down to Yusuke's house. He stilled lived in the same home and now he's 18. Kurama went and knocked on the door, Yusuke answered it.  
  
"Welcome back," Yusuke said.  
  
"I found some help," Kurama said as he pointed to Hiei and Sakura who was standing behind him.  
  
"Hey Hiei," Yusuke said, "Who's the girl?"  
  
"I found her with Hiei," Kurama said.  
  
"Ah, so I should be asking Hiei," Yusuke said, "So who is the girl Hiei?"  
  
"Just a girl I found," Hiei said as he walked in.  
  
"This girl has a name," Sakura said.  
  
"And what might it be?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Ying Fa," Sakura answered.  
  
"Well come in, Ying Fa," Yusuke said, dragging her name.  
  
Sakura walked in and slammed on Yusuke's foot while doing so. Sakura heard Yusuke yelp and Kurama laugh. She walked into the living room and found EVERYONE there. Yugi, Kitty, Kuwabara, Niroshi, Botan, of course Kelly, and even Yukina was there.  
  
"Who's that?" Kitty said, first noticing a stranger in the doorway. Everybody turned their heads towards Sakura. She gave out a tiny smile and then went back to a straight face.  
  
Kelly stood up and walked in her direction and asked, "What's your name?"  
  
Sakura just looked a Kelly for a moment *Even though her child has been kidnapped she still has the strength to welcome somebody she dosen't think she knows.*, "My name is Ying Fa, and yours?"  
  
"I'm Kelly," she said and then she introduced her to everyone else.  
  
"It's so nice to meet you," Botan said, "I haven't seen any new faces for a long time."  
  
"It's nice to meet you too," Sakura said.  
  
"So what are you doing here?" Kitty asked.  
  
"I'm here to help with finding her kid," Sakura said, pointing to Kelly.  
  
"How did you know it was her kid?" Kitty asked.  
  
Sakura could tell that even now Kitty didn't like her, but how was she going to get her way out of this, "Kurama told me her name. Now excuse me." Sakura left the room and found Kurama about to come in. She took his arm and dragged him into another room.  
  
"What are you doing?" Kurama asked as he got out of her grip.  
  
"I need a favor," Sakura said, she knew that Kitty would ask Kurama if he had told her about Kelly, which he didn't, so he had to know, "If Kitty asks you if you told me about Kelly please say yes."  
  
"Why?" Kurama asked, "What happened?"  
  
"When I told her that I was here to help get yours and Kelly's child back she asked how I knew it was hers. Then I said that you had told me what your wife's name was."  
  
"How did you know?" Kurama asked confused.  
  
Hiei was looking for Kurama and stood near the doorway and listened on their conversation.  
  
"I slipped," Sakura said, "It's me......Sakuya."  
  
"Sakuya?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Yeah," Sakura said, "Now you can't tell anyone because you and me both know that I'm not suppose to be here. Now promise me you won't say anything and please do me this favor."  
  
"Okay," Kurama said, "I won't say anything and I'll back you up. Now let's go see everyone else."  
  
"Okay let's go," Sakura said.  
  
Hiei quickly walked away so that Kurama and Sakura wouldn't see him.  
  
Now that everyone was together they could get to business.  
  
"I'm sorry for making our reunion a tragical one, but Kurama and I need your help." Kelly said.  
  
"Why would you two need our help in order to find some dumbass who took a kid," Yusuke asked.  
  
"Because we've been informed that we'll need all the help that we can get," Kurama answered.  
  
"And who told you this?" Yugi asked.  
  
"A new friend of ours," Kelly said, "Her name was Sakuya. She said that she knew who it was and that she had been running from him."  
  
Hiei looked over towards Sakura and asked Kelly, "So why isn't she here helping?"  
  
"Because I told her not to," Kelly said, "I didn't want to put her in danger."  
  
"Your still putting her in danger by leaving her alone. She's probably already dead," Hiei said coldly.  
  
Silence fell. "He's wrong," Sakura said, "This guy is probably waiting for her to come to him so by staying in one place is actually keeping her very safe."  
  
"Thanks for the comfort," Kelly said, "It really helped."  
  
Sakura looked over at Hiei. He was leaning against the wall and his eyes were now closed. It was as if he had died that day too. She felt a horrible feeling sweep over her. She looked away and put her head down.  
  
Hiei raised his head and looked over at 'Ying Fa'. There was something about her that annoyed him, but yet seemed familiar as well. Sakura raised her head and looked towards him, then they both looked away. Kurama had noticed their little moment and smiled about it.  
  
Kelly and Kurama went on with their story and answered everyones questions, "Anything else you guys need to ask?" Kelly questioned.  
  
"When do we leave for this?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"As soon as possible," Kelly answered.  
  
"No!" Sakura blurted out. Everyone looked in her direction.  
  
"Why not?" Kelly asked.  
  
"Well...because. We don't know what this guy can do so we should think of some sort of plan. We can't just expect to find someone like him so easily and then attack. That wouldn't be wise."  
  
"I agree," Kurama said.  
  
Sakura looked over to him and gave him a 'thank you' look.  
  
"She has a very good point," Kurama said, "Because of the way Sakuya reacted we know that he is an educated man and that he himself probably has a plan for us already."  
  
"Your right," Kelly said, "Thanks Ying Fa."  
  
"No problem," Sakura said with a sigh.  
  
"So what do we do?" Yusuke asked.  
  
'We figure out a plan," Kelly said.  
  
"Like what?" Kitty asked.  
  
Everyone fell silent and went into thought.  
  
"We lure him," Sakura said, breaking the silence.  
  
"What do you mean 'lure him'?" Kelly asked.  
  
"We get him to where we want him to be," Sakura said.  
  
"How?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Thats the one thng we need to figure out," Sakura said, "but at least it's a basic concept."  
  
"It's a good idea," Kurama said, "What does everyone think?"  
  
Everyone pretty much agreed, "It's a stupid idea, but I have to admit it might work considering most of the people here have just the amount of brains to deal with it." Hiei said.  
  
"Whats that suppose to mean you you ..." Kuwabara had nothing that he could say that would any longer be insulting to Hiei because he was really no longer a shrimp. (I forgot to add that in the other chapter, but I don't care. He's going to be TALLER!)  
  
"I think you know what I mean," Hiei said.  
  
"Are you calling us stupid?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"I rest my case," Hiei said to Kurama.  
  
Sakura smiled at his comment.  
  
"Thats enough," Yusuke said, "Now lets get to work. Who knows how long we have until something bad happens."  
  
They all sat around and talked about what they should do. Sakura thought *The only why they could lure him is by using me, but if I suggest that they'll know that I came along when I wasn't suppose to. But if that's what it takes. I'll tell them. So much for Ying Fa.*, "You guys I have an idea on how to lure him."  
  
"How?" Kelly asked.  
  
"By using...........me," Sakura said.  
  
"I don't get it. How would using you do anything?" Kelly asked.  
  
Kurama tapped her shoulder and said softly, "Are you sure about this?"  
  
Sakura nodded and then said, "I'm not who you think I am. My real name is.........*Here I go lying to them again, saying it's my real name* Sakuya."  
  
"Sakuya?" Kelly asked, "What are you doing here. I told you to stay where you were."  
  
"I couldn't," Sakura said, "This is all my fault and I'm going to help out whether you like it or not."  
  
Hiei looked over at her and saw the look on her face, it was familiar. He remembered when he had said the samething to Sakura that day. He then looked away.  
  
"Look I know it will work. You just have to do everything that I tell you to do. That goes for everyone!," she said as she looked at Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara.  
  
"Fine," Yusuke said.  
  
"Okay," said Kuwabara.  
  
"Whatever," commented Hiei.  
  
"Alright let's get to it," Sakura said.  
  
"NO!," Kelly yelled as she stood up, "I will not let you use yourself as bait. There has to be another way. I won't put you in danger!"  
  
"You're not," Sakura said, "I'm putting myself in danger. If I get hurt I will not hold you responsible and you shouldn't either. Losing someone close to you for an act that they did does not make you the reason why it happened."  
  
"What?" Kelly asked softly.  
  
"You don't have to blame yourself for something that you can't prevent, and believe me you can't prevent this from happening," Sakura said as she walked over to Kelly. She put her arm around her shoulders and said, "Now promise me if anything happens to me, you will NOT blame yourself, okay?"  
  
Kelly turned her head and looked into Sakura's eyes, they were so blue, so familiar, "Okay fine. I won't blame myself."  
  
"Good," Sakura said, "Now lets get to work."  
  
Hiei stared at 'Sakuya' and couldn't help but wonder what this was all really about. As Sakura turned her back to everyone Hiei noticed something and then he heard Kelly say, "I can't believe I didn't notice that. I feel pretty stupid."  
  
"What do you mean?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Sakuya stop," Kelly said as she got up, "Look." She pulled up the short shirt a little more and revealed the black dragon tattoo on her back.  
  
"Cool," Yugi said.  
  
"Looks familiar," Yusuke said to Kuwabara with a grin on his face.  
  
"I heard that," Hiei said to them. They both flinched and looked away.  
  
Hiei looked closer and they were right. It looked practically like his black dragon, "When and where did you get that?" he asked.  
  
"I got it a few years ago at...uh...I never did find out where I was staying...hmm." Sakura answered.  
  
"Thats not improtant," Kelly said, "Know I'm going to cook dinner and then I guess we should get some rest. We have a big few days ahead of us."  
  
"More then a few," Sakura said to herself as she left the room. She yelled back, "I'm going outside." She left the house and started to walk. She walked the park and sat down on the bench. "I really am going to need a miracle. I don't know what I'm thinking. Why is this happening?" She put her head in her hands and began to cry. She didn't know that someone had followed her.  
  
Has she cried even more, dark clouds started to form. Before she knew it it had began to rain, like it did everytime she cried so it seemed. She was getting soaked and she didn't care. Her make-up was running and her hair was flat. She decided to get up and go back to the house.  
  
Hiei looked at her and thought she looked much better without the make-up. He decided that he should go back too. He hurridly got back and dried off before Sakura even got back.  
  
"You're drenched," Kelly said as she welcomed Sakura at the doorway.  
  
"Yes," Sakura said, "It IS raining."  
  
"Of course," Kelly said, "Now come on let's eat.  
  
"Okay," Sakura said as Kelly lead her to the table.  
  
They all began to eat and nobody said anything throughout the meal. Sakura finished first. She excused herself and did her dishes and then said, "I'm going to go back outside."  
  
"But it's still pouring out," Kelly said.  
  
"I know," Sakura said, "I love the rain. I suppose actually that I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." She left before anyone could stop her. She walked out the door and into the rain. She walked around for quite sometime. Then she found it. The building that she had been sleeping on four years ago. She had begun to cry again for no reason. She then wiped her tears away and layed down. She fell asleep as nice cold droplets of water drippled onto her face.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Like I said sorry it took so long to write this. More action next time! Please Review. 


	7. Quick Trick Of Hands

Note: I know I said that there would be more action in this chapter but now I'm not so sure. I'll try to get it in there but don't be mad if there isn't any. Chapter 7  
  
Sakura woke up and was soaked from head to toe. It wasn't raining anymore but she could tell that it stopped not to long ago. She slowly pushed herself up and looked at the morning sky. *I've never really appreciated the small things about life. I never knew this horrible world could still look so beautiful. Every bad thing has it's good I guess.* She stood up and tried to dry herself off as much as she could. *I guess I should get back.* She got off the building and started to walk. She got back to Yusukes house about a half an hour later, and knocked on the door.  
  
Nobody answered. So she knocked again.....still nothing. She kept trying until she heard someone yell out, "I'm coming!" She waited and then about two minutes later the door opened, "WHAT?" it was Yusuke and she could tell that he was still sleeping when she had knocked.  
  
"Good morning to you too," Sakura said.  
  
"What do you want?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"If you don't remember, I left early yesterday and I don't know when everyone is going to meet up. So I thought that I would come over, wake your lazy ass up, and ask you when and where we are meeting everyone else. So, what do you have to say?" Sakura asked as she gave him a look.  
  
"We're meeting at the park in another four hours!" Yusuke yelled, "Now goodbye." Yusuke slammed the door in Sakura's face leaving her outside by herself.  
  
"How rude," Sakura said as she walked away from the door, "Well I guess I have some time to waste. I'm just going to look around."  
  
Sakura soon found a mall and went inside. *I do need new clothes, but I don't have any money. Thats okay though, I'll improvise." Sakura started walking around the mall and found the perfect time to work her magic. She bumped into a wealthy looking man and pick pocketed him. She said excuse me and then kept walking. She then held up the wallet that she had taken out of the mans coat. She opened it and.....JACKPOT! She had enough money to buy clothes that would last a year.  
  
"That was a nice trick," somebody said from behind her.  
  
She turned around and there was Hiei, "What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm here with Kurama. He's shopping.....I'm not," Hiei answered.  
  
"Why are you watching me?" Sakura said as she started to walk away.  
  
"I'm not," Hiei said, "I just caught your trick of the hand and I'd thought I'd tell you that you were okay at it."  
  
"Okay?" Sakura said, "What do you mean okay?"  
  
"I'm mean okay as in you got past him, but I still saw it," Hiei said.  
  
"Has anyone ever told you how annoying and arrogant you are?" Sakura asked with a hint of anger in her voice.  
  
"I'm sure you can imagine," Hiei answered.  
  
"I don't know how people can put up with you," Sakura said as she again started to walk away. Hiei walked with her, "What are you doing?"  
  
"Do it again," Hiei said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Don't play stupid," Hiei said, "Do it again and don't tell me when you've done it."  
  
"Fine," Sakura said. She waited until she found her next 'client'. She waited and then attacked. She did it without a sweat.  
  
"Better," Hiei said.  
  
Sakura looked at him with anger. She did it again, but he still noticed.  
  
"I told you," Hiei said.  
  
"One more," Sakura said.  
  
"Fine. One more," Hiei answered.  
  
Sakura repeated everything she did before except for one thing.  
  
"I swear you're getting worse," Hiei said.  
  
"Oh really," Sakura said, "Are you sure?"  
  
"I saw it," Hiei said.  
  
"You may have saw me take his wallet, but did you feel me take yours (He has a wallet in this. I don't care)?" Sakura asked with humor.  
  
Hiei stopped and checked his pockets and sure enough his wallet was no longer there. Sakura held it up and moved it towards him. He took it back and put it back in his pocket.  
  
"Okay you win," Hiei said, "I'll be going now."  
  
Hiei started to walk away and Sakura followed him, "Now what are you doing?"  
  
"It's my turn to follow you," Sakura said, rather seriously, "Anyways I want to see Kurama."  
  
"Whatever," Hiei said.  
  
They walked in silence. They got back to where Hiei was standing before and they waited.  
  
"How long have you been here?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Maybe a half an hour," Hiei answered.  
  
"Do you do this a lot?" Sakura asked.  
  
"No," Hiei said, "Kurama would be the only reason why I would come here and I havn't seen him in years."  
  
"What happened?" Sakura asked, "Why did you grow apart?"  
  
Hiei didn't answer right away, but he finally said, "I left and he knew that I wanted to be left alone and he respected my wishes."  
  
She knew she shouldn't push, but she wondered, "Why did you leave?"  
  
"No reason," Hiei said.  
  
"Bullshit," Sakura said.  
  
"So what," Hiei said.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry," Sakura said.  
  
"For?" Hiei asked.  
  
"For getting so personal I guess," Sakura answered, not realizing what she had just said.  
  
Hiei looked over at Sakura and just starred at her for a moment. He looked at her eyes and he felt like he knew them, but then he quickly looked away.  
  
They soon met up with Kurama and then they decided it was time to gather everyone else up for the meeting.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Not As Long But Just As Good! Please Review!!!!!! 


	8. Argument

Note: Been awhile hasn't it. I'm very sorry, but with being in school and having a life I haven't had time to type. I really would just like to get this over with so I will hopefully be typing more just to end it. This story will not be even close to the legnth of my other one. I am not going to stretch this one like I did the other one. Like I said I'm very very very sorry for not typing. I've also had a big writters block. I know I shouldn't just use these things as excuses so I'm just going to shut up and start writing my next chapter.  
  
Argument  
  
They all met at Yusuke's house again, to start talking about the plan. They had many different ideas on how it could work.  
  
"All we can do is wait for him," Sakura said, "He'll show, believe me."  
  
"But that could take forever," Kuwabara said.  
  
"He won't wait to long," Sakura said, "You don't have to worry about that."  
  
"But we might not be ready when he does show up," Kelly said.  
  
"Don't worry we will be ready," Sakura said.  
  
"So what do we do?" Yusuke asked, "Just go on with our lives until he decides he wants to show himself?"  
  
"Exactly," Sakura said.  
  
"Okay," Yusuke said, "Whatever you think is best."  
  
"Thanks for not arguing," Sakura said sarcasttically.  
  
"So we wait," Kitty said, "Thats your big bulletproof plan?"  
  
"I wouldn't mind if you gave fighting him a try," Sakura said as she stared coldly at her.  
  
"Okay, okay," Kitty said dodging Sakura's stare.  
  
Nobody said anything else. The meeting was over and people were ready to leave. Kitty went fisrt, then Kuwabara and so on.  
  
Once Sakura walked out she just went in a direction. She wondered what was going to happen next. Was the plan going to work or fail? Would she ever be Sakura again or would she stay as Sakuya? So many questions raced through her mind and she wanted to know the answers. She didn't want to put her friends into danger, but she wanted to be with them again. She wanted to be happy. She wanted that new feeling she had gained those few years ago back. She wanted to love and be loved in return. So this plan had to work.  
  
She found herself back at her tower. She climbed up it and just sat there, thinking. She couldn't believe all that was happening to her. If only she had left the second she could, if only she hadn't waited. *What have I done?* she kept asking herself *What have I done?*  
  
Nearby Kelly and Kurama were walking together not even talking to one another. Like Sakura, so many questions were running through their heads. Would they ever see their daughter again? If so when and would she be hurt? Kelly's train of thought left her when she saw somebody sitting on the top of the building that Sakura had stayed at. She looked closing and she could swear that it was her.  
  
"I'll be right back," Kelly said to Kurama as she took off without letting him question her. Kelly went to the top of the building and looked for her.  
  
"Hello," she heard someone say. She looked in the direction and saw that it was Sakuya.  
  
"Oh, hi," Kelly said.  
  
"Nice to see you too," Sakura said, not even turning around to talk.  
  
"I'm sorry," Kelly said. *I could have sworn it was her*, "I'm very glad to see you."  
  
"Do you want something?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Are you sure about all this?" Kelly asked as she sat down next to Sakura.  
  
"Yes," Sakura said, "I will get your daughter back and I won't let anyone else get hurt even if it does mean letting him have what he wants."  
  
"What does he want with you?" Kelly asked.  
  
"I'm not a 100% sure," Sakura said, "What he said he wanted probably isn't all he wanted."  
  
"What did he say he wanted?" Kelly asked.  
  
"What ever man wants," Sakura answered.  
  
"Oh," Kelly said looking down.  
  
"He won't get it," Sakura said, "That bastard will have to try a litle harder and I won't give in to him."  
  
*She sounds so much like her* Kelly thought *I can't believe it.* Kelly couldn't help but stare at her.  
  
"What?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Oh nothing," Kelly said looking away, "You just remind me of someone."  
  
Sakura smiled inside. She knew who she was talking about. She could tell that Kelly missed her, so did she actually. She kept telling herself that it would soon be over.  
  
"Someone good?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Oh yes," Kelly said, "She was my best friend."  
  
"Oh yes her," Sakura said, "Thanks for comparing me to her."  
  
"I would never," Kelly said, "But thank you for reminding me of her."  
  
"Sure," Sakura said.  
  
"You really shouldn't be alone now," Kelly said.  
  
"You're right," Sakura said, "I really shouldn't."  
  
"Why don't you stay with me and Kurama at the hotel," Kelly said.  
  
"Okay," Sakura said, "But we don' have to go now do we?"  
  
"No," Kelly said, "I don't want to leave yet either."  
  
"Kelly?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yes?" said Kelly.  
  
"I know I can't replace your best friend, but I am here for you. I won't stop till your daughter is safe with you and you're happy again," Sakura said.  
  
Kelly looked at Sakura carefully for the first time. *She even resembles her. The hair is different and so are many other features, but I can see it in her face.* "Thank you. After this is over....."  
  
"After this is over," Sakura interupted *I don't want to say it*, "I will miss you very much."  
  
"What?" Kelly asked.  
  
"I can't stay with you forever," Sakura said, "I'm sorry."  
  
"I......," Kelly couldn't even finish.  
  
"I know it's not what you need to hear right know," Sakura said, "But I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"From what?" Kelly yelled.  
  
"From everyone else who is after me," Sakura said.  
  
Kelly stood up and walked towards the exit, "If you want a place to stay follow me." Kelly left after that.  
  
Sakura watched as she left. Sakura knew she had hurt her. *Why did I say that. All I want is to be around her again. Why would I say that. Maybe deep inside I knew that was the right thing to say. Maybe I knew it was true.*  
  
Sakura wasn't going to follow Kelly tonight. She knew how mad and upset she was with her. She would talk to her tomorrow. She let herself fall onto her back with her legs still dangling over the edge.  
  
Many people saw that there was somebody on top of the building. Hiei was one of them.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Lot of talking I know, but ever story has it. Please Please review. I don't like writting more when somebody has even sent me a review saying if I'm doing a good job or not. *_* 


	9. The End?

Note: What do you people not get???!!! I want to be reviewed!!! I don't like writting when no one has reviewed me. It makes me think nobody is reading. Please review me even if you already have.  
  
The End???  
  
Sakura stayed laying on her back ontop of the building. She hadn't moved since Kelly left. She was wondering if what she had said was true. Was she really going to leave after all of this? Would it just be easier to watch them, to love them from a distance? *Things have a way of working out* she told herself. It was getting dark. She decided to rest for awhile. She slowly started to shut her eyes and started to dream.  
  
She was starting to see things again. She saw him..... she saw Reese. She wished that she could erase every memory of him out of her mind, but it was impossible. She was fighting him, she was losing. She could see that she was alone, which meant that their plan backfired and that everyone else didn't know that he had arrived.  
  
In her mind she knew for a fact that she was going to go see Kelly tomorrow and stay with her which if that happened then at least she would be there. Which means that this dream is taking place as if she dosen't go and talk to Kelly which would mean that it happenes before tomorrow.  
  
Sakura shot straight up. The night was cold and silent. *I should go* she thought to herself, but her legs wouldn't move she couldn't find the strength to get up. So she slipped of the edge and let herself fall. She landed perfectly but then fell to the ground. *Why do I feel so weak?*  
  
She felt a cold hand touch the back of her neck then violently grab it. She felt herself being pulled up from the ground by her neck. She wasn't fully aware of what was happening. She felt a sharp pain in her stomache as she was hit back to the ground. She was pulled up once more and then started being dragged by both of her arms.  
  
She walked for sometime then was thrown against a wall. She slid down it and stayed on the ground.  
  
"Well hello Sakura," he said. Sakura recognized his voice, "Or should I call you Sakuya?"  
  
"You bastard," Sakura said faintly, "Where's Kelci?"  
  
"She's in good hands," Reese said, "Don't worry I was planning on giving her back after I found you."  
  
"Well you found me," Sakura said putting her head down. After a second she shot her head back up and her eyes were full with anger, "but I'm not leaving until I know you've given her back. Deal?"  
  
"Oh alright," Reese said as he pulled Sakura from the ground, rather gentley, "Let's go."  
  
Reese pulled Sakura along to a place she had never seen before, "She's over there,"  
  
Sakura looked and saw little Kelci in some sort of cell. Sakura rushed over to her, "Kelci," she whispered.  
  
Kelci looked up and saw Sakura. Her eyes brightened with joy and hope, "Sakuya."  
  
"Kelci I have something to tell you," Sakrua said, "and I want you to tell your mother AFTER I'm gone. Okay?"  
  
Kelci nodded, "What is it?"  
  
"My real name is Sakura," Sakura answered, "Please tell her that."  
  
"I will," Kelci said.  
  
"Open it," Sakura said to Reese. He did so and Kelci jumped and wrapped her arms around Sakura's neck. "Can I take her back to Kelly and Kurama?"  
  
"I suppose," Reese answered, "But I will be watching. Understood?"  
  
Sakura nodded. Then they started to walk. Sakura was holding Kelci tightly. Sakura went to a pay phone and called up the hotel that Kelly and Kurama were staying at. She asked to be connected to their room.  
  
Ring....................Ring...................Ring.....................  
  
"Hello?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Kurama it's me, Sakuya," Sakura said.  
  
"Oh hi," Kurama said, "What can I do for you?"  
  
"I need a favor," Sakura said, "I need to round everyone up and meet me at the park okay?"  
  
"Sure thing," Kurama said, "What time?"  
  
"Now," Sakura said as she hung up.  
  
"Who was that?" Kelly asked as Kurama put the phone back on the reciever.  
  
"It was Sakuya," Kurama answered, "She wants everyone to meet her down at the park right away."  
  
Kurama called everyone and told them about the conversation he had just had with Sakuya.  
  
Sakura waited. People started to show up on their own. She waited until everyone was there.  
  
"Now's your chance," Reese said, "Go."  
  
Sakura started to walk out of her hiding plave with Kelci still in her arms. "Kelly, Kurama." she yeld out.  
  
Everyone turned to she Sakuya holding Kelci. "Kelci!" Kelly yelled. Both her and Kurama ran towards her.  
  
"Mommy, daddy." Kelci yelled.  
  
Kelly took Kelci from Sakura and hugged her and kissed her. She gave her to Kurama and then turned towards Sakura, "Thank you so much." She wrapped her arms around Sakura, giving her a hug and surprisingly, Sakura gave one back.  
  
"I have to go now," Sakura said as she pulled away from Kelly, "I'm sorry." Sakura walked back the way she came and turned around the corner, back to Reese.  
  
"Sakuya wait," Kelly yelled as she ran after her, but when she turned the corner nobody was there. Everyone else followed. "She's gone. Sakuya's gone."  
  
"Sakura," Kelci said faintly.  
  
"What?" Kelly asked as she turned to face her daughter.  
  
"Her real name is Sakura," Kelci said, "She told me to tell you that after she left."  
  
"Which means she's with that man now," Kurama said.  
  
"We have to go help her," Kelly said, "We have to go now!"  
  
"But we don't know where she is," Yusuke said.  
  
"Then we have to find her," Kelly said, "Please who will help?"  
  
"I will," Yugi said as she came and stood by Kelly's side.  
  
"Me too," Kitty said as she joined her.  
  
Everyone else started to join her as well, everyone except for Hiei.  
  
"Hiei?" Kurama asked, "You don't have to come if you don't want to."  
  
Hiei just stared for a moment. Then he took off his headband and opened his jagan, "I know where they are."  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Almost done. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW ME!!!!!!! Next chapter up soon because I want to end this story and start a new one!!!!! 


	10. It's All Over

Note: I'm not really going to say anything different this time so just please review.  
  
It's All Over  
  
They had arrived back to were Sakura had first died, "He knew we would come to get her," Hiei said.  
  
"Yeah," Kelly said, "Why else would he bring her here."  
  
"Should we just go on in?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"I don't know," Kelly said, "Who knows whats waiting for us."  
  
"It works every other time," Kitty said.  
  
"Yeah we'll make it through no matter what," Yui stated.  
  
"So we should just go?" Kelly asked.  
  
"Yes," Hiei said simply, "There's nothing waiting for us, nothing except him and Sakura." It had felt so weird to say her name after all these years. He hoped he would be able to say it more often now.  
  
"It can't be that simple," Kuwabara said.  
  
"But it can," Hiei said, "Aren't we being stalled by sitting here trying to figure out how we should be going in. We're wasting time."  
  
"I get it," Kurama said, "We should move."  
  
Everyone agreed and started into the building. They ran for quite sometime. They were just running through a long hallway.  
  
"This dosen't seem familiar," Kelly said.  
  
"He changed it," Hiei said, "This isn't how it use to be."  
  
"Thats just great," Yusuke said, "Now what do we do?"  
  
"It's like a maze," Kitty said.  
  
"Then we'll just have to solve this maze," Kelly said as she continued to walk.  
  
Everyone else followed her. After awhile Hiei stopped her, "Let me lead," he didn't wait for an answer because everyone knew that he knew where to go.  
  
"Are we almost there?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Almost," Hiei answered. They continued walking a little further, "It should be right around this corner."  
  
"Wait," Kelly said, "Do you all feel that?"  
  
Everyone stopped and noticed that the ground was shifting. They looked around and noticed that the walls were too.  
  
"Everyone move, now!" Hiei said. Everyone started to run around the corner.  
  
A piece of the ground shot up with Kitty on top of it, "Ahh," she screamed slightly.  
  
"Kitty, jump down," Kelly said.  
  
"Alright," Kitty said. As she got up strands of something came out of the wall and held her in place. She tried to get out of it but it was no use. "Go on without me. I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"Are you sure?" Kelly asked.  
  
"Just go before someone else gets stuck," Kitty yelled.  
  
Kelly nodded and started to run along with everyone else around the corner. Now the sides of the walls were bursting out in little strands like swords. It pierced Yugi in the leg and Yusuke in the arm leaving them unable to move.  
  
"We're losing people," Kurama said.  
  
"We need to keep going," Kelly said, "We can get them on the way back."  
  
They walked through the door. After a second or so a piece of the ground fell. Only Kuwabara was on it. Leaving Kelly, Kurama, and Hiei. They continued alone. They finally made it to the end. They went through the final door.  
  
Once they went through all they saw was Sakura sitting in a chair. "Sakura?" Kelly yelled as she ran towards her. Once she got a few feet away from her something threw her back.  
  
"Kelly," Kurama said as she ran up to her.  
  
"I know that power," Kelly said, "It's hers. She pushing us back. She's the one doing everything."  
  
"You're almost right," Reese said as he appeared before them.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kelly asked.  
  
Reese reached into his pocket and pulled out Sakura's gem.  
  
"What?" Kelly asked herself, "How did you get that?"  
  
"It was quite easy," Reese said as he walked over towards Sakura. He placed his hand on her shoulder and said, "you don't know what crazy things love will make you do."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kelly asked.  
  
Reese pointed to the back where Hiei was still standing, "She knew she would rejoin all of you so she wanted to make sure she could no longer be hurt from it. She could no longer get sick and blackout."  
  
Hiei walked up to where everyone was, "Did you really think you were going to get away with this?"  
  
"As long as I have her power and more you can't do anything," Reese said.  
  
"We'll see," Hiei said.  
  
"I wouldn't do anything," Reese said, "There's a reason why it took so long. I had to figure out a way to make sure she couldn't use her powers but it still would be draining and hurting her."  
  
"You bastard," Kelly said.  
  
"Good luck," Reese said as he walked away.  
  
"We have to get that gem from him," Kurama said softly.  
  
"Yeah," Kelly said, "But how?"  
  
"Him being the coward that he is," Hiei said, "If we attack him he'll use the gem to protect him and we'll hurt Sakura. So we have to sneak and come from different angles. Alright?"  
  
"Yeah," Kurama and Kelly both said.  
  
They seperated. Kelly was the first to attack. She attack him from behind. He was hit but it didn't stop him from hitting her back. She flew back to where Sakura was. Sakura opened her eyes and saw Kelly lying there. Sakura was worn to death. She had been beaten and her powers had been drained from her body.  
  
She tried to get up but she couldn't. All she could do was watch.  
  
Kurama went next and hit him again. Same thing happened to him that happened to Kelly. Hiei hit him right then and there. He hit him with his sword. He missed any critical spot, but he didn't care. He hit him. He was also thrown back to the ground.  
  
They all tried again but he was on to them. He hit them much harder then before. Kurama flew back into the wall and Kelly followed landing on top of him. Hiei was hit right against the field that was holding Sakura in. Sakura watched as none of them got up. Sakura couldn't take it anymore. She knew what she had to do. She didn't want to but she had to. Sakura used all her strength to get to her feet. She walked out of the field, she could because it was her power. She walked towards Reese.  
  
"Nice to see you up," Reese said as he saw Sakura.  
  
"I've changed my mind," Sakura said, "I want my gem back."  
  
"No can do," Reese said, "That would take a lot of time anyway."  
  
"I'll show you an easy way," Sakura said as she grabbed her gem from Reese and ran back to where Hiei was. She picked up his sword and stabbed herself right where it use to be. She placed her gem back into herself. She was bleeding badly, but she could feel herself becoming stronger. She hadn't felt her power for a long time. "See how easy that was?" she said as she turned to look at Reese, "You can't win now."  
  
"You've wounded yourself," Reese said, "You've made yourself vulnerable."  
  
"I've had worse," Sakura said. She still had Hiei's sword in her hand. Thats what she was going to use considering she no longer had her daggers with her. She got in her stance. She was ready for him.  
  
Now that Reese no longer had Sakura's power he wasn't so tough. The only thing was that he could dodge and Sakura was in pain. She had hit him every now and then but nothing big.  
  
She finally got the perfect chance but she lost it when he hit her right where she had stabbed herself. She fell back in pain. "Nice job beating me," he said as he stood over her.  
  
Sakura snapped open her eyes and thrust Hiei's sword right into where his heart SHOULD be, "Thanks." Sakura took the sword out and watched as Reese fell to ground in defeat. He was as dead as the cold ground under him.  
  
She got up and went over to Kelly and Kurama first. Only Kelly woke up. "Sakura she said as she got up slowly and hugged her.  
  
Sakura hugged back and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to hurt you again."  
  
"Sakura," Kelly said as she looked at her with a smile, "You've changed so much."  
  
"Hopefully it's for the better," Sakura said.  
  
"It is," Kelly said, "I'll stay here with Kurama. You go attened Hiei."  
  
Sakura nodded. She was still in so much pain that it took all her energy just to walk back to Hiei. She fell to the ground next to him. She grabbed his hand and held it tightly. *Please wake up before I fall asleep* Hiei woke up soon after that as if she had said it aloud and he had heard her. "Morning," she said to him as he opened his eyes.  
  
Hiei sat up and pulled Sakura with him. He grabbed the sides of her face and pulled it towards his. They shared another kiss. It had been so long. Sakura was so happy. Her gem started to hurt again. She knew she was going to pass out. "I'm tired," she said as she laid back down.  
  
Hiei didn't want her to close her eyes, but he let her. She fell fast asleep.  
  
Kurama woke up soon after that, "What happened?"  
  
"We won," Kelly said, "Sakura's back."  
  
"Thats good," Kurama said, "She would go see them?"  
  
"No," Kelly said, "We should leave them alone."  
  
"Let's go find the others," Kurama said.  
  
"Yeah," Kelly said, "Thats a good idea."  
  
Kelly and Kurama got up and went out the door and looked for the others. Which left Hiei and Sakura alone.  
  
Sakura was breathing heavily. She was in pain, Hiei could see that. He knew he couldn't do anything. All he could do was pray that she would wake up.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Finish! Done! End of Story! That is the end of Miracle. I will be writting a new story, but it has nothing to do with Yu Yu Hakusho. It will be on DNAngel and Cardcaptors. Hope you like those series also. Hope to hear from you. =3 


	11. Epilouge

Note: Beacause of a review I got from Kitsune Kida I will write this one FINAL chapter. Enjoy Kitsune Kida. You're the only reason I'm writting this. It will be short.  
  
Epilogue  
  
She sang with such a beautiful voice as she sat out by the rose bushes. She loved them so much. She thought they were the most beautiful things she had every seen. She loved this place. Not only the rose bushes but where she lived now, the city with the woods to the side. She loved the woods. She didn't know why, but it seemed like it was a part of her. She got up from the roses and started to walk towards the woods.  
  
She find a spot she liked and sat down. She fiddled around with the leaves and twigs on the ground. She heard a noise in the bushes somewhere off a ways, but she disregarded it. She decided to start to sing her favorite song.  
  
A penny for your thoughts now baby looks like the weight of the worlds on your shoulders now  
  
I know you think you're going crazy just when it seems everythings gonna work itself out  
  
They drive you right back down  
  
And you say it ain't fair that a main walks when a bird can fly  
  
We gotta kick the ground the stars kiss the sky  
  
They say that spirits live a man has to die  
  
They promised us truth now they're giving us lies  
  
Gonna take a miracle to save us this time and your savior has just left town  
  
Gonna need a miracle 'cause it's all on the line and I won't let you down  
  
The river of your hope is flooded and I know the dam is busted  
  
If you need me I'll come running I won't let you down no no  
  
You're looking for salvation you thought it'd be shining like a angels light  
  
But the angels left this nation and salvation caught the last train out tonight  
  
They lost one hell of a fight  
  
He said I'm just one man thats all I'll ever be  
  
I never can be everything you wanted from me  
  
I got big plans so big a blind man could see  
  
I was standing in the river now I'm drowning in the sea  
  
Gonna take a miracle to save you this time and your savior has just left town  
  
Gonna need a miracle 'cause your hearts on the line and your heartbeat is slowing down  
  
Your feet are planted still you're reaching for the sky  
  
You can let'em clip your wings 'cause I believe that you can fly  
  
Gonna need a miracle.................Gonna need a miracle....................Gonna need a miracle  
  
After she finished the song she sat quietly. She heard the noise again and went in that direction.  
  
She finally heard someone yell out, "Sakuya! It's time to come home!"  
  
She was running now. Before she got there she yelled out, "Coming mother!"  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
I know that the song by BON JOVI took up this whole chapter, but it gave you something didn't it? Thank you and good night. 


End file.
